


Fire and Ice

by Caroline



Series: Whatever the Future  Will  Bring [1]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grammys after show party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Very much AU, obviously Adam didn't attend any Grammys after show and I have no clue if Metallica were even involved this year. Beta'd by ctnb60 who has my thanks for both that and the trip down memory lane.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm claiming nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.

Kirk looked down at the young head resting against his chest a wry smile on his lips. Okay, so maybe being nearly thirty wasn't that young but without his make-up Adam Lambert looked young, sweet and kind of innocent, not that he was anywhere near innocent at all and if Kirk hadn't worked that one out by now maybe he really was as old as he sometimes felt. But that didn't mean, if he was being honest with himself and these days he pretty much tended to be that he didn't feel something of a dirty old man right at this moment.

But then again, he'd just picked up the newest hot thing and that wasn't bad for going on fifty 'specially as it looked as though he'd managed to wear Adam out while he was at it. So maybe he had the right to be feeling a little smug right about now rather than a little old.

*~*

_After all the years that they'd been doing this, to say that Kirk was a little jaded about after show parties would probably be an understatement; maybe the understatement of the year even. It didn't matter if it was the Grammys or not. An after show party was an after show party, they were either the place everyone had to be or the place they wouldn't be seen dead. There was as much make or break happening at these parties as ever happened any exc's office. It was painful really. _

Not that mattered to him or to his band one iota, they'd paid their dues and then some. They paid them back in the day when the price tended to be a lot more than your name on the dotted line and five or seven years of your life. So, where he went didn't matter but for someone new, being seen in the wrong place at the wrong time could still cause unwanted ripples on the pond.

So seeing one of the newest faces on the scene at this party intrigued Kirk some. It was more of private gathering than an after show party, a group of people and friends who knew each other and just wanted to hang out without a million and one cameras being shoved in their faces or a million snide remarks being made about what they weren't or were wearing.

His host (if you could even call him that) hand touched his elbow drawing his attention for a moment.

"You want an introduction?"

The 'honey' at the end of that sentence had just been left hanging as much as the amused grin on his companion's face. Year's ago that would have riled him. These days? Water off a duck's back.

"Can do that myself you know..." his grin matched the other man's "... how do you and Adam..." his hand gesture said the 'know each other'.

What prompted his host's peel of amused and pleased laughter he wasn't quite sure but he could guess."Oh, we've known each other for years."

And then he was gone no further explanation, but knowing that guy there was probably none needed either.

*~*

The slight tickle of fingers drawing idle patterns on his stomach and tracing over the ink there had him looking down again to meet those startling blue eyes. Eyes with an intensity that for a moment brought to a mind another time and another place and another pair of equally intense blue eyes.

But that was then and this was now and those eyes were ice where these where fire. Probably the difference between someone who knew and accepted who there were and someone who still hid it in metaphorical dark allies and unnamed hook ups. Part of his mind poked at the other asking the old questions with a 'bitter much' while the other part just poked back and laughed, shoving old pain right back in it's box. He was so past those days.

"You think to much."

An amused tone the only warning he really got before his cock was engulfed.

*~*

_Things had changed and changed for the better there would have been a time when he couldn't have done this on his own, couldn't have coped with the press of bodies as he made his way to the bar and certainly couldn't have coped with the speculative looks. _

Instead all Kirk did was help himself to free champagne and turn to survey the room, unsurprised and mildly amused to see the cliques that had already developed. Mostly split by age more than anything else, upstarts in one corner and oldies in another. Which of course meant he was gonna be the cat among the pigeons.

Or rather a cat on the prowl.

It took all of about two seconds to insinuate himself into the crowd gathered round Adam, after all he was Kirk Hammett and it wasn't as if this wasn't a group of people who least all knew each other somehow. It took him a while to move round the group catching up with those people he did know and being introduced to those he didn't really. But in the end he managed to find himself just where he wanted to be. Sitting on the couch next to the person he wanted to be sitting next too, even if he was in deep conversation with the woman who had been the make up artist on several of the Load era videos, and Adam was in deep conversation with some pretty twink.

In a momentary lull between the two conversations the woman he'd been chatting to leaned over him and nudged Adam. It was enough of an introduction to have them both turning toward each other.

Enough of a look for them both to know where they'd be by the end of the evening, after all Adam Lambert wasn't going to say no to Kirk Hammett whichever way you sliced it. Sometime being a legend in your own life time had it's perks.

*~*

There really was a lot to be said for the younger man; maybe they didn't have same life experiences and sometimes they tended to look at you in awe. Adam hadn't thank God. However the fact that he was up for a second round after a quick nap, Kirk'd take that happily. Thank you very much.

Maybe he took a little more encouragement to be up for that second round these days, but he knew he'd get there, and once he had all there was to do was for Adam to do was slide home - as he was still nice and relaxed from the first time round. This time they could take it easy, not like the first time which had been all about the fight – all about who'd top and who'd bottom, not that there had been any question really, just that making Adam work for it had been fun. After all he was the master of topping from the bottom, and for the most part if they were young enough they didn't have a clue. Adam on the other hand had obviously had more than a clue but let him get away with it all the same. And that had been fun as well.

This time though was all about what had been learned already, it was about real good sex as opposed to proving a point. It was about the noises he made when Adam moved his hips this way or that. It was about the way his back arched when nails were dug into his hip and the sounds he made when the younger man caught him just right.

It was also about the little noises he could draw from Adam, that gasp when his teeth dragged along Adam's collar bone, the hiss as he clenched round the cock driving him through the mattress, that soft whimper he got if he flicked over a nipple with his finger nail. The second time was all about sharing, all about what this could be if they wanted it. A promise of something that might be there – or maybe it was just about ending the evening on a high note and leaving them both well fucked.

And talking of high notes, the hand working his cock would be one of those the feel of cooler metal against heated skin as Adam twists his hand just so.

Quick learner that boy.

And it's enough, enough to take him over the edge, enough so that he can feel Adam following him over less than a few seconds later.

There's a wet splat of a condom hitting the trash, followed shortly there after by a warm face cloth cleaning him up. And then Adam's sat on the edge of the bed looking at him sideways. This is where it could get difficult, but with age comes acceptance and understanding. So instead he reaches over for his wallet and pulls one of his business cards out. Yeah, Metallica have gone that corporate that they now have business cards, laugh all you want Mr. Lambert – if you have enough luck you might even be in that position one day.

Scrawling his cell number on the back he pushes it in Adam's direction with a 'call me next time you're in San Fran.' It's received with a sunny smile and a nod. Followed by a flurry of clothes and pops hottest young thing is gone.

And that's another thing about being older, it would be nice if Adam called but if he doesn't Kirk isn't going to loose any sleep over it. After all sometimes a hook up is just a hook up and a star fuck is just a star fuck.

~ End ~


End file.
